The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Symphoricarpos plant, botanically known as Symphoricarpos alba and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kolmaswet’.
The new Symphoricarpos plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heelsum, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new pot-type Symphoricarpos cultivars with strong foliage and numerous attractive fruits.
The new Symphoricarpos plant originated from a cross-pollination in 2001 in Heelsum, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Symphoricarpos alba identified as code number 99-23, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Symphoricarpos alba identified as code number 00-17, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Symphoricarpos was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heelsum, The Netherlands in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Symphoricarpos plant by vegetative cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands since 2003 has shown that the unique features of this new Symphoricarpos plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.